


Two of a Kind

by karaokegal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Miracle Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perils of partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 19. Prompt from [Torchwood100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #239-Monkey See, Monkey Do. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcom.

“Better get some rest; busy day tomorrow.”

Rex rolled his eyes in the dark, trying not to let Jack hear his exasperated sigh. He’d been working with Harkness long enough to know the code.

Sure enough, he could soon hear the tell-tale sounds from the other bed. The slosh of lubricant. Muffled groans. Heavy breathing.

Even as he was telling himself, “no, no, no,” Rex started imitating Jack’s actions, right down to the actual tempo.

He didn’t need to hear the familiar name to know who Jack was thinking of. It had to be Gwen Cooper.

Rex copied that too.


End file.
